Chick Magnet
by mk4reals
Summary: Gilbert goes over to the Austrian household to tell Elizaveta something. Minor Prussia/Hungary, but not really. K  for a little frying pan violence.


Chick Magnet

**Woot! Two stories less than a month apart! I am on a role! I might also have another idea, but I needs developing. Joy! So… this story came about when my brother was talking about ironic Halloween costumes (i.e. tapping baby chicks to himself and calling him a chick magnet). I'll save the rest for the end other note because I don't want to spoil the story… Not that its a big thing, but you know. Also, I know the story is a little short, but I like it. ;)**

**I do not own Hetalia… *sigh***

It started of as a normal day in the Austrian household. The house's master was playing at his grand piano, while his servants went about their daily work. All was calm until an old friend decided to pay the otherwise peaceful household a visit. Elizaveta was working in the gardens when she saw the uninvited visitor approaching.

"Gilbert! What are you doing here?" she asked in an annoyed tone. "You know Roderich hates it when people come here unannounced."

"What! You don't want to appreciate my awesomeness?" Gilbert answered her in his usual cocky manner. "I'm here to tell you about my newest revelation about how awesome I am! Ready to hear it?" He asked loudly, his red eyes staring intently at the very ticked off looking Elizaveta.

"I have a feeling no matter what I say your going to tell me." She said as she continued her outdoor duties.

"I am a chick magnet!" Gilbert exclaimed with such enthusiasm that the birds in the bird bath to his right flew away in fear. Elizaveta on the other hand stopped and looked at the Prussian for a moment before questioning his latest "revelation."

"A chick magnet?" She began. "That is ridiculous. What in your right mind makes you say that?"

"Well…" Gilbert began, but Elizaveta cut him off.

"Who am I kidding? When are you ever in your right mind!" the Hungarian shouted. "Ugh… you are such an egotistical maniac."

"But let me…" Gilbert again tried to explain.

"NO! Leave right this instant." She yelled. Gilbert began to form a rebuttal, but Elizaveta quickly brandished her trusty frying pan.

"Alright alright! My awesome and I are leaving." He said as he slowly backed away from the very dangerous Hungarian woman. Out of habit he rubbed the tender spot on his head where Elizaveta last beat him with her very heavy and painful frying pan. "But one last question." He said as a small smirk growing upon his smug face. "Are you making me leave because you can't stand being attracted to such a chick magnet?"

Before Gilbert could say anything more her frying pan made contact with his head sending him running in fear.

'What a complete jerk.' Elizaveta thought as she finished her outdoor chores. The thought of Gilbert being a chick magnet almost made her sick to her stomach. 'What girl alive would even want to associate herself with that imbecile.'

For the rest of the day the thought plagued the Hungarian's mind. It bothered her all through the rest of her chores and into dinner. As the Austrian household sat down for their meal Roderich couldn't help but notice something was bothering her.

"Elizaveta is there something on your mind?" He began.

"No, nothing really." She began. "It's just Gilbert came over this morning…" Before she could continue Roderich took a hard gulp of the food he was chewing and looked almost sick.

"And what was that man doing on my property, especially uninvited." Roderich said in disgust. The two hated each other.

"Well, he came to tell me of some new revelation he had." Elizaveta continued. "He said he realized he was a 'chick magnet'." she said with a tone of both sarcasm and contempt.

"A what?" Roderich asked in surprise. "As in he attracts women? What woman in her right mind would be attracted to such an arrogant person?" he continued.

"That's what I was thinking. Although Gilbert is full of himself, I don't know what would posses him to claim such a title." Elizaveta thought aloud.

The conversation carried the two through dinner. Neither one could see how in any way the Prussian could be considered a chick magnet. Even throughout the next day Elizaveta thought about it. 'I can't believe I was ever friends with that man.' She thought as she began sweeping the path outside the estate's large green house.

"Elizaveta!" Gilbert yelled as he approached the green house. "I've come to prove to you I'm truly a chick magnet."

'Oh no.' She thought as she saw the silver haired man running up to her. She also noticed he was cupping something in his hands, and she was pretty sure she didn't want to know what it was.

"Gilbert I don't have time for this. I still have so much work to do." She said matter-of-faculty, but Gilbert didn't want to hear it. Before Elizaveta could make a move to get away Gilbert grabbed her arm.

"Wait! You have to see this!" He exclaimed.

"Fine." She agreed hoping this little demonstration would not take to long.

"Now watch this!" Gilbert yelled although Elizaveta was right next to him. He slowly brought forward his other hand that was not holding her arm. In the hand lay a small baby chick. "His name is Gilbird! Awesome right!" He continued obviously impressed with his clever naming of the little chick. He follows me almost everywhere I go. Look!" He then put the chick down and ran about 20 feet in another direction. Slowly but surely the little chick began to follow.

"That's what you meant by chick magnet?" Elizaveta stammered incredulously.

"Of course that's what I meant! What did you think I meant?" Gilbert asked with another of his famous smirks on his face.

"I thought you meant many women were attracted to you." She stated as though she couldn't believe how silly she had been to think that Gilbert thought he of all people was a 'chick magnet.'

"Well if that's what you thought Elizaveta, maybe I am that kind of chick magnet." He said as he moved closer and placed his arm around her. This move was quickly met with a swift whack from the angry Hungarian's mighty frying pan that left the Prussian lying face first on the brick path they were standing on.

"I swear you ever try that again." Elizaveta threatened giving Gilbert another smaller whack on the head. After sufficiently beating Gilbert she stomped away muttering under her breath about how stupid she had been even consider anything he the Prussian had lying face first on the brick path Gilbert thought aloud.

"I am obviously the wrong kind of chick magnet."

**A/N: Continuing my little above story. When my brother said this I immediately thought of Prussia. ;) Also, I used the names because I like calling Prussia Gilbert and I wanted name constancy. Gilbert and Gilbird sound so cute together. **


End file.
